No es lo que parece
by TamiTomoe
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto eran, naturalmente, enemigos mortales. Y compartir el mismo deporte como pasión, por ejemplo, sólo afianzaba ese hecho. Naruto odiaba al engreído bastardo con su sonrisita de lado. Sasuke odiaba al revoltoso tarado con su chirriante voz. Por supuesto que se odiaban. Que fueran algo así como enemigos con derecho a roce no contradecía para nada esa absoluta verdad.


El pitido del árbitro anunció el final del partido.

Los últimos dos minutos Naruto se había pasado trotando con los puños apretados por todo el campo de juego, lanzándole miradas de odio a su mortal enemigo, sin mucho más que hacer. El otro equipo había perdido la moral después de que el Uchiha anotara casi sobre la hora.

Así que cuando el equipo se reunió al final del partido, finalmente pudo armar el escándolo que había pospuesto para no perjudicarlos a todos casi al final del juego.

—¡Es un maldito egoísta! —vociferó Naruto, dando un paso hacia su compañero de equipo que no hacía más que mirarlo con esos profundos ojos negros y su irritante sonrisa de lado plasmada en la cara.

—¡Ey ey ey! —dijo Kiba, un moreno de ojos enormes, separándolos con una mano en el pecho de cada uno—. ¡Cálmate Naruto! —dijo hacia el mencionado, luego giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario—. Y tú Uchiha, ¿podrías pasar la pelota? no estás solo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Anoté ¿no? Si se la paso a Uzumaki podría fallar, y costarnos el partido —y con un gesto despectivo agregó—: _otra vez_.

El rubio bramó un grito exasperado, dispuesto a lanzarse con toda su furia hacia el bastardo arrogante, cuando los brazos de Shino y Neji lo apresaron y lo mantuvieron en su sitio. Todos allí sabían cuánto se había llenado de auto-desprecio por haber fallado ese crucial gol en el último minuto del partido anterior, donde la pelota había ido a parar por unos centímetros al costado del arco. En su defensa, había estado muy presionado desde atrás por dos de los defensores del otro equipo.

—¡Eres tan insoportable! —le gritó, y que el otro ni se inmutara sólo lo ponía peor, y Naruto sabía que eso Sasuke lo sabía. Sólo que a diferencia de él, no era un robot especializado en el autocontrol de emociones—. ¡No sabes jugar en equipo! ¡No sé qué haces en el club de fútbol!

El gol que había metido Sasuke, en una situación muy similar a la que había estado Naruto, aunque efectivo fue riesgoso. Estando Naruto totalmente libre, todos estaban de acuerdo en que la situación de presión se pudo haber evitado para un gol seguro y que lo correcto habría sido pasarle la pelota. El asunto es que Naruto estaba convencido de que si hizo eso, fue solamente —como todo lo que el maldito hacía— para demostrarle que él era mejor, y que él sí podía.

El entrenador suspiró, ya resignado a sus habituales disputas —el pobre hombre realmente había intentado que se lleven bien, Naruto daba fe de eso—, procedió a ignorarlos para animarlos a continuar con esta forma para seguir juntando puntos y acceder al torneo intercolegial en buena posición.

Este año egresaría de la secundaria Konoha, la presión en el equipo para los del último año —Naruto, Neji, Sasuke y Kiba— era palpable. El ante año pasado habían llegado a las semifinales, y el anterior a las finales. Este _tenía_ que ser su año. Es por eso que algo como lo que el Uchiha había hecho era inaceptable, totalmente en contra de la filosofía del compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo que habían estado manejando.

Si Naruto fuera el capitán, habría puesto en su lugar al idiota pretencioso de una buena manera. Lástima que el entrenador había elegido a Neji para el rol por su "crítico y calmado juicio". Estaba bien con eso, sin embargo, él era el primero en admitir que pecaba de impulsivo. Al menos no habían escogido a Sasuke.

Su relación con el chico había sido siempre tirante. Y en realidad, era previsible que se llevaran mal, ellos eran prácticamente polos opuestos. Desde que se vieron, el chispazo de antipatía surgió entre ellos. Mientras uno disfrutaba del ruido y el alboroto, el otro era feliz con el silencio y la quietud. Sasuke odiaba que Naruto se tirara bollos de papel con Kiba en medio de las lecciones, de un extremo a otro del salón, llegando incluso a acusarlo cuando Naruto erró en uno de sus lanzamientos pegándole en la azabache cabeza. Les había costado dos horas de suspensión después de clases —el contenido de la nota no decía cosas bonitas del profesor al frente—, y el comienzo del odio hacia su estirado compañero por parte de Naruto y su pandilla.

Y es por esas diferencias que Naruto había terminado pasando una hora diaria en la elegante y enorme residencia Uchiha. Esa era otra cosa. Los Uchihas eran asquerosamente ricos, por lo que no le sorprendía que Sasuke fuera un pendejo mimado hijo de papá; mientras que él tenía que trabajar a medio tiempo si es que quería darse sus gustos, como ir a los recitales de las bandas que le gustaban.

¿En qué estaba?

Ah sí, que tenía que pasar una hora con el Uchiha a solas. Porque los Uzumaki nunca fueron conocidos por ser buenos en matemáticas. Sus padres eran gente de arte y música; su mamá era algo así como una pequeña celebridad local en Konoha por su aguda voz de soprano, y también pintaba cuadros codiciados por las señoras amas de casa. Su papá tocaba el violín, la guitarra y el saxo. Y antes, sus abuelos paternos, eras unos reconocidos violinistas a nivel nacional. Él mismo había heredado uno de los sagrados violines catalogados de reliquia familiar, ya era un experto —modestia aparte—; y actualmente estaba ahorrando para comprarse un saxo. En fin, que las matemáticas y las ciencias duras en general no eran su campo. Por lo que el profesor a cargo de su curso no tuvo mejor idea que asignar la tarea de su reforzamiento en la materia al estudiante más sobresaliente: Sasuke Uchiha, su enemigo jurado.

Es así que tres horas después del partido, Naruto estaba tocando el timbre y mirando hacia la cámara del portero para que la reja de la mansión Uchicha chirríe anunciándole que era un visitante apto para el ingreso.

Sebastián —el mayordamo, del que no sabía a ciencia cierta si así se llamaba, pero para su cabeza ya tenía ese nombre porque _duh_ , era un mayordomo—, le dio la bienvenida y se ofreció a guiarlo hacia la habitación del "señorito Uchiha". Naruto no podía reprimir una burlesca risita cada vez que el personal de la mansión se refería al bastardo de esa forma, y que Sebastian ignoraba estoicamente. Diciéndole que "no gracias, ya conozco el camino", se adentró por los laberínticos pasillos del lugar hasta dar con la puerta que buscaba.

Entró, encontrándose con la ya familiar escena del Uchiha sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, con su superficie tapizada de libros y cuadernos. Él ni siquiera levantó la vista de las fotocopias que estaba leyendo cuando le dijo:

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que tocaras la puerta antes de entrar?

Naruto tiró su mochila sobre la cama, antes de sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de Sasuke.

—¡Hola! ¿cómo has estado? —respondió Naruto, apoyando su codo en el escritorio y mirándolo directamente—. También me alegro de verte Sa-su-ke.

El mencionado le lanzó una mirada helada.

—¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te dejé para hoy?

—Nop —respondió, tomando un lapiz y sosteniéndolo entre su labio y su nariz.

Sasuke le quitó el lapiz antes de decirle:

—Deja de ser estúpido por los siguientes dos segundos y escucha —Naruto frunció el ceño por el insulto, mirándolo mal—. Voy a salir a comprar la tinta china que nos pidieron para la clase de arte, haz los ejercicios mientras tanto.

—¡Ja! como si fuera a hacerte caso.

Sasuke gruñó, visiblemente al límite de su cordura. Naruto amaba poner al siempre controlado y compuesto Uchiha al borde.

—Soy tu tutor asignado —lo señaló con el lapiz que le había quitado antes, tan cerca de su rostro que casi lo pincha—. Tienes que obedecerme.

Dicho eso, se fue, murmurando un "no toques nada".

No hacía falta que él le dijera que no tocara nada para que Naruto hiciera justo lo contrario, porque había estado deseando quedarse a solas en la habitación del moreno para husmear a gusto desde que empezó con las odiosas clases particulares hace dos semanas. Y esta era la primera vez a sus anchas.

La amplia habitación contaba con dos altos estantes repletos de libros, tanto escolares como novelas. Sasuke tenía prácticamente la colección completa de Stephen King, y eso ya de por sí eran muchos libros para empezar. A diferencia de Naruto, que contaba con una orgullosa colección de mangas y comics.

Aburrido.

Abriendo el placard, se encontró con montones de camisetas de marca, y varios pares de pantalones. ¿Para qué necesitaba tantos pantalones de mezclilla? eran todos jodidamente iguales. Naruto estaba feliz de tener sólo dos pares.

Bastardo superficial.

Las paredes de cuarto eran blancas y prístinas, libres de cualquier póster. A diferencia de las suyas propias, llenas de stickers y dibujos a carbón que él mismo hacía. En resumen, todo allí era tan... impersonal. Parecía la habitación de un hospital más que la de un saludable adolescente de 17 años.

Hablando de _saludables adolescentes,_ se supone que Sasuke era uno, ¿dónde guardan ellos el porno? Si es que su compañero de clases no era realmente un robot, debía estar debajo del colchón.

 _Bingo._ Se dijo, cuando sintió el lustroso papel bajo sus dedos al meter su mano entre el catre y el colchón con resortes. La tomó y al sacarla...

Había un tipo completamente desnudo, tapándose sus partes con sus manos. Intrigado y desconcertado la abrió. Calor subiendo por su rostro cuando vio a un tipo chupándole la polla a otro. Pasando las páginas, las imágenes sólo parecían ir subiendo más y más en voltaje.

—¡Oi!

Sasuke acababa de abrir la puerta, en dos zancadas estuvo frente a él y le arrebató la revista de las manos, las cuales quedaron congeladas extendidas en la posición. Naruto tenía la boca abierta en shock mientras observaba el rostro contorsionado y colorado de ira —¿y vergüenza?— de Sasuke.

—¡No tienes derecho a hurgar en mis cosas! ¿¡no tienes ni un poco de educación!? —le gritó, fuera de sí—. ¿Sabes qué? mejor vete, me importa una mierda el concepto del profesor.

Naruto levantó su dedo índice, apuntándolo, su boca estúpidamente abierta.

—Eres gay.

Sasuke dio un último grito exasperado, jaló a un ido Naruto hacia la puerta, y lo pateó literalmente fuera.

El rubio fue distantemente consciente de cómo Sebastián lo encontraba en el pasillo y lo llevaba hacia el exterior de la mansión.

.

..:::::::::::::::::..

.

Todo parecía normal al día siguiente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, no sin sorprenderse, de que el cabeza de chorlito no había abierto la boca. Esperaba que apenas hubiera puesto pie fuera, el bocón hubiera anunciado vía cadenas de whatsapp sobre lo que había descubierto en su propio hogar. Estaba listo para hacerle frente a quienquiera se atreviera a dirigirle cualquier tipo de mirada hostil. Podría ser gay pero era un hombre hecho y derecho, y sobre todo, un Uchiha. A él nadie lo pasaría por encima.

No tenían clases de práctica de fútbol ese día, así que no se vería obligado a compartir ningún tipo de conversación con el Uzumaki en esta toda la jornada. Sin embargo, cuando fueron las cuatro de la tarde, el timbre sonó. Era Naruto, a pesar de que ayer lo había echado a patadas, el idiota había vuelto a la ya rutinaria clase particular.

Había estado furioso cuando le dijo que "le importaba una mierda el concepto del profesor". Pero la verdad era que Hatake, quien le encargó la difícil tarea de hacer que este año Naruto por primera vez en la historia no se llevara matemáticas a marzo, era también profesor de la universidad a la que quería entrar y quien iba a recomendarlo para una beca. Empezando así su vida universitaria con un muy buen pie, Fugaku estaría orgulloso.

Podría soportar a Naruto un poco más. O al menos lo intentaría de nuevo.

El rubio estaba inusualmente callado, pero no comentó nada más en toda la lección, escuchándolo atentamente —aparentemente, nunca se sabía que pasaba por esa cabeza llena de aire—. Si a Naruto le había puesto incómodo saber que él era gay, haciendo que se comporte como un ser humano decente, pues bienvenido sea. Si lo hubiese sabido se habría ahorrado tantos problemas durante su vida escolar.

Fue al final de la clase que Naruto finalmente comenzó a actuar como Naruto.

Sasuke dio por terminada la lección, increíblemente productiva, y su improvisado alumno se quedó gacho sobre el escritorio mientras que él se sentaba al borde de la cama para relajarse y esperar que se fuera de una vez. Usualmente, el rubio no perdía tiempo en recoger sus cosas, echarse la mochila sobre el hombro, y salir prácticamente volando del lugar.

—¿Naruto?

—Sasuke —el tono profundo en la voz de Naruto encendió todas las alarmas de Sasuke, no podía seguir nada bueno después de eso— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras gay?

El moreno se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que decidió zanjar el tema por la tangente. No le interesaban las crisis de sexualidad ajenas, mucho menos las de alguien tan explosivo como Naruto. Claro que no.

—Vaya, eres limitado hasta para eso.

Naruto se giró finalmente a mirarlo, su expresión tan seria que estremeció a Sasuke.

—Es en serio... yo he salido con chicas pero... —el chico se apagó, mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo, hasta que pareció encontrar la resolución que buscaba y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos a duras penas—. El sexo nunca se sintió del todo bien... es decir, se supone que sería algo guau. Pero... se sintió... incorrecto. Y como un deber.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Naruto era la última persona sobre la tierra con la que se hubiera imaginado tener una charla de este tipo.

—A estas alturas ¿acaso nunca sentiste atracción por otro chico? —le dijo al fin—. Creo que es la forma más fácil de darte cuenta.

Naruto suspiró, ahora visiblemente incómodo también.

—Bueno —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. A veces pienso que eres más lindo que alguna chicas—. Los movimientos de sus manos cesaron después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, abriendo grande los ojos—. Es decir, objetivamente, cualquiera puede verlo.

Sasuke dio una risa socarrona.

—Eso lo explica todo —ante la cara de tonto que puso Naruto, siguió explicándose—: estás enamorado de mí Naruto, eres como el nene que le tira tierra a la nena que le gusta para que le haga caso.

Naruto sólo lo miró un rato, antes de echarse a reir a carcajadas.

—Es un excelente chiste —dijo, limpiándose una imaginaria lágrima—. Mejor me voy, gracias por la gran ayuda. Es sarcasmo por cierto.

—Lo sé, pero gracias por aclarármelo, no todos tenemos tu _enorme_ capacidad mental.

Naruto se levantó de la silla, tomando sus cosas, caminó hacia la salida.

Sasuke sólo pudo observar su culo marcarse en el delgado pantalón corto a cada paso que daba a través del pasillo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su propia alcoba. Entonces Naruto hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: miró hacia atrás, girando su cabeza.

Sasuke supo que cuando levantó la mirada hacia su cara, era tarde.

Sin embargo, Naruto sólo le dio una mirada extraña y volteó para seguir su camino sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

.

..:::::::::::::::::..

.

Fue en la práctica de fútbol con un equipo de una escuela vecina en un partido amistoso de entrenamiento, que Naruto logró sacarlo de quicio, nuevamente. Una semana después de esa surreal charla.

El entrenador les dijo que roten, siendo Naruto quien iría como centrocampista y Sasuke como delantero, intercambiando a lo que era habitual. Estaban probando nuevas posiciones que pudieran funcionar para el equipo, pero el enorme ego de Naruto, tan grande como su cabeza, no lo dejó cumplir su papel de armador del juego. Terminó quedándose con la pelota hasta que el equipo contrario se la quitó y anotó, costándoles el partido.

Sasuke odiaba perder. Y más lo odiaba cuando se debía a errores estúpidos de sus compañeros, peor aún cuando se trataba de Naruto. Sí, era un partido de práctica, pero él era naturalmente competitivo. Le gustaba llamarse perfeccionista, no era más que sana exigencia consigo mismo.

Esperó a que todos los jugadores dejaran el vestuario, y quedaran solamente él y el rubio dentro. Sasuke no era como Naruto, él no estallaría en un reclamo compuesto de gritos frente a todos, haciendo un espectáculo indigno. Prefería arreglar sus diferencias en privado.

—Muy estúpido de tu parte no pasarme la pelota cuando podías hacerlo —dijo, parado en el centro del vestuario, al chico sentado acomodando sus pertenencias.

—No voy a hacer algo que tú no has hecho conmigo —respondió Naruto, mientras guardaba la mojada toalla que había usado para la ducha dentro de su bolso—. Me la debías.

—Sólo que yo sí anoté —Naruto se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, lo que hizo a Sasuke pasar al siguiente nivel de hostilidad casi sin poder evitarlo—. Así perdimos la final del año pasado ¿recuerdas?

Naruto se tensó, un rayo de rabia claramente lo atravesó.

—¡No fue por mi culpa! esa vez estabas cubierto.

—Admites que esta vez no y aún así no me la pasaste.

Naruto bufó exasperado, y blanqueó los ojos.

—Era un puto partido de práctica, no molestes —estaba dándole la espalda, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida, cuando Sasuke continuó hablando.

—Al parecer tu mediocridad se ha expandido desde tus notas hasta el fútbol —dijo en voz monocorde.

Sasuke fue estampado contra la pared en menos de dos segundos, el aliento errático de Naruto chocando en su cara, y el cuello de su remera tironeado por la mano morena.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pendejo? —le preguntó, sus dientes apretados.

—Tú eres el único pendejo Naruto, tus errores nos van a costar otro torneo.

No sólo fueron las palabras, también fue el rostro inmutable del moreno, los que pusieron a Naruto de los nervios. Sasuke sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

Se encarnizaron en una lucha donde sus espaldas rodaban contra los casilleros, acorralándose alternadamente el uno al otro. Naruto tropezó con un banco cayendo de espaldas sobre este, con Sasuke encima, lo empujó y el chico lo arrastró a él hacia abajo para aterrizar ambos en el suelo. De alguna manera, Naruto terminó arriba de Sasuke que estaba de cara al piso.

Y habrá sido el roce constante en el forcejeo, mientras el moreno intentaba salir de debajo, por el que de repente Sasuke sintió una dureza chocando contra su muslo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados.

Sasuke _no podía_ dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta para molestarlo.

—¿Lo ves? estás enamorado de mí. —se burló, rompiendo el silencio.

—I-idiota, ¡si te frotas así es una reacción normal! —se defendió Naruto—. Además tú eres el que está enamorado de mí. Sé que me miras el culo cada vez que puedes.

 _Touché_ , claro que Naruto iba a mencionarlo en algún momento. Eso era una situación peliaguda de la que difícilmente podría salir bien parado, pero tenía una carta fuerte bajo su manga, era riesgoso pero era su única salida. Él molió su cadera hacia atrás.

Naruto gimió.

A Sasuke le hubiese gustado reírse. Era la idea original. Excepto que el sonido envió una ola de excitación hacia su propia polla. Esto estaba tomando carices extraños.

Con todo el acopio de su fuerza, o tal vez porque Naruto estaba tan desconcertado como él, logró liberarse al fin. El rubio se levantó y se puso de pie también, inquieto en su sitio, rascándose un antebrazo con la otra mano.

Cuando Sasuke se percató de que el otro no podía sostenerle la mirada, y que estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, entendió que tenía que decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Era ahora o nunca.

—Es normal —dijo, y Naruto lo miró, sonrojado—. Eres gay, ya lo sabes. No has tenido contacto con hombres de esta manera, así que esto es nuevo, por eso reaccionas así.

Se cuidó de omitir que él estaba demasiado bueno y que era la principal razón de su erección.

El chico asintió en respuesta.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que un Naruto tímido _no estaba tan mal_. Tomó dos pasos hacia adelante.

—Bueno, está claro que ambos sentimos cierta atracción física por el otro —Sasuke hizo una mueca, mostrando lo _desafortunado_ que eso era— así que... podrías empezar ahora. Así sacamos lo que sea que sea esto de nuestro sistema de una buena vez.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Co-contigo? —preguntó estúpidamente.

Sasuke blanqueó los ojos.

—¿Se puede ser tan corto de mente?

—¡Era una pregunta capciosa!

—Querrás decir, retórica —una ceja elevada acompañando sus palabras.

—¡Lo que sea! —dijo, ya rojo hasta las orejas—. Lo que quiero decir es ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

—Eres una gallina —Naruto jadeó indignado, todo el mundo sabía que ese era el peor insulto que alguien podía decirle. Los Uzumaki estaban muy lejos de ser cobardes—. Vas a estar en el closet por siempre ¿no? Vas a ser de esos tipos que se casan y tienen una doble vida-

—¡Nunca! —interrumpió—. No podría engañar a alguien así nunca. —reafirmó, golpeándose el pecho. Sasuke no se sorprendió con el despliegue de buenos valores, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus discursitos evangelizadores—. Sucede que yo recién me estoy descubriendo, tú eres el que está en el closet hace años.

—Para tu información, mi madre y mi hermano lo saben —le dijo, obviando el pequeño detalle de que el patriarca de la familia aún lo ignoraba por consenso general con sus otros dos familiares directos. Debía juntar los suficientes méritos como para que llegado el momento el desheredarlo sea impensable—. En cuanto a la escuela, no soy tan idiota para decirles a todos ahora, con lo subnormales que son nuestros compañeros. Sin mencionar que la gente vive su sexualidad más libre a partir de la universidad, no valdría la pena.

—Lo que sea, estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que me folles. —Concluyó Naruto, y siseando agregó más bajo—: bastardo engreído.

—Podrías follarme tú a mí.

Naruto abrió la boca, sólo para volver a cerrarla sin decir nada. Tragó saliva.

—¿E-en serio?

Sasuke no respondió. En cambio, buscó sobre los casilleros, y sacó una colchoneta que solían usar para hacer ejercicios durante el calentamiento. La colocó en el piso. Ante la atónita mirada de Naruto, buscó en su bolso y sacó una caja de condones en las que se encontraban también unos paquetitos portátiles de lubricantes.

—Tú decides —le dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si el asunto le fuera casi indiferente—. Podrías hacer tu debut gay conmigo que estoy informado sobre el tema en vez de tener una lamentable primera vez como la mayoría, pero eres demasiado gallina, así que te haré el favor y te dejaré follarme si eso es lo que quieres.

Ni en sus más locos sueños Sasuke pensó que el descerebrado y aparentemente heterosexual de Naruto alguna vez la tendría dura por su causa. _Por él_.

Tomaría cualquier cosa, porque estaba bien con lo que sea que decidiera.

—Está bien... —dijo Naruto después de unos interminables segundos, aparentemente confiado de la entrega del Uchiha, pareció animarse a caer a la provocación—. No soy una gallina.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír de dicha.

Naruto era irritante. No obstante, muy a su pesar, se había atrapado pensando en ese remolino amarillo más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Era una bola amarilla irritante y _caliente_ , y él era un saludable hombre de sangre roja. No podía dejar pasar una follada así, ¿qué adolescente gay lo haría? Alguien muy idiota. Y Sasuke se enorgullecía de ser la persona menos idiota que conocía.

—Acuéstate.

—Tú no me das órdenes —respondió Naruto, susurrando. Y se quedó tieso en su sitio, cruzado de brazos.

Sasuke tuvo muchas ganas de golpearlo. Debió saberlo.

Juntó toda su paciencia para no cagarla definitivamente. Dio un paso hacia Naruto y este dio otro paso hacia atrás, la secuencia se repitió hasta que la espalda del rubio chocó contra una pared y Sasuke lo tuvo acorralado entre sus brazos apoyados a los lados de la cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Estás jugando al gato y al ratón?

Naruto tragó saliva. Molesto por ser comparado con un roedor, apoyó sus manos en el pecho contrario, haciendo presión para sacárselo de encima. Sasuke parecía una pared de concreto, sin moverse.

—Muévete —gruñó.

Forcejearon un poco, hasta que Naruto tuvo la genial idea de deslizar su muslo entre las piernas del moreno. Sasuke jadeó cuando su entrepierna fue presionada, y como respuesta deslizó ambas manos por la espalda contraria, hasta acunarlas en las redondas nalgas.

Naruto dio un respingo.

Es así que al momento siguiente, se encontraban moliendo sus caderas uno contra el otro. Sus duras entrepiernas haciendo contacto a través de la fina tela de los cortos pantalones que usaban en verano. Naruto miró hacia abajo y soltó un "joder" ante la erótica vista. Era muy consciente de las manos de Sasuke arrastrándose por debajo del elástico de su pantalón. Él prácticamente gimió cuando el chico apretó perversamente sus nalgas sin el impedimento de la ropa, presionándolo hacia él más si es que era posible.

Entonces Sasuke lo giró, y él se dejó.

Un dedo se deslizó entre sus nalgas, y rozó su hendidura tentativamente. Una respiración temblorosa salió entre los labios de Naruto.

—Vamos a la colchoneta —dijo Sasuke, con una voz tan ronca que lo hizo estremecer.

Naruto suspiró por la pérdida de calor del otro detrás suyo cuando se alejó. Rehusándose a hacer el papel de la doncella avergonzada, él mismo se quitó todas las prendas antes de acostarse de espaldas sobre la levemente mullida superficie. Las colchonetas para hacer ejercicios no eran exactamente gruesas.

Ya aprendida la lección de que Naruto no era alguien que obedeciera una orden directa, Sasuke tomó los morenos muslos y los inclinó hacia atrás, rodillas al pecho. El idiota desvió la mirada, avergonzado, pero Sasuke no iba a burlarse de eso si quería continuar con esto. En cambio, observó la rosada y arrugada hendidura expuesta a sus ojos.

Tomó un poco de lubricante en los dedos, y empapó la entrada de Naruto con ellos. El rubio se estremeció ligeramente apenas tocó esa parte de su anatomía.

—Relájate —le dijo, y por primera vez Naruto no respondió nada.

Entonces los músculos cedieron, y Sasuke vio a su dedo desaparecer a través del anillo de carne. _Dios_ , sintió que podía correrse ahí mismo.

Estaba metiendo y sacando el segundo dedo cuando Naruto comenzó a quejarse.

—Eres pésimo en esto —le dijo, el esfuerzo por mantener estable su voz era transparente—. No siento una mier... ¡oh!

Sasuke había curvado sus dedos, y _voilá_. Lo había encontrado. Sonrió satisfecho, qué linda —y única— manera de hacer que cierre el pico.

—Saluda a tu próstata —le dijo, y miró hacia al rostro de Naruto mientras cepillaba sus dedos otra vez en el lugar.

Tenía la boca abierta, jadeante, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos.

Sasuke bebió de la vista mientras repetía el movimiento, arrancándole pequeños deliciosos quejidos.

—Joder ya está —gimió el rubio, pasado un par de minutos—. ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Si Sasuke no tuviera su polla a punto de reventar, se habría burlado de la impaciencia de Naruto. Pero lo cierto es que él no estaba mejor que él.

En menos de lo que dices _hokage_ , Sasuke ya estaba listo con el condón puesto, alineándose en la entrada del rubio. Hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a enterrarse en su cuerpo, y Naruto clavó sus uñas en su espalda mientras siseaba un _mierda_. Fue deslizándose lentamente, los ojos de Naruto tan abiertos, mientras más centímetros de su falo eran rodeados por su estrechez.

Él estaba tan jodidamente apretado.

Sasuke vio el ceño fruncido del contrario y sus exhalaciones profundas. Él sabía que era grande, probablemente le estaría doliendo más de lo que mostraba. Observando sus rojos labios, maltratados por habérselos mordido mientras Sasuke ingresaba en él, tan orgulloso como era para no soltar ningún otro quejido, él sintió la necesidad de besarlos.

Así que lo hizo.

Era también una buena forma para distraerlo del dolor, y no quería darle al otro excusas para que dijera que era un amante horrible.

Naruto gimió dentro de beso, sorprendido por el contacto. Abrió sus labios y recibió a la lengua de Sasuke, jugando con la suya propia. No supo en que momento, pero sus brazos se encontraban ahora enredados detrás del cuello del hombre encima suyo.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a moverse.

Las estocadas fueron lentas al principio, sólo para que Naruto pudiera acostumbrarse. Pero cuando este comenzó a quejarse sobre lo _lento y aburrido_ que era aún para tener sexo, Sasuke tomó sus tobillos y los tiró sobre sus hombros. Su ritmo ahora rápido y profundo.

La sensación de estar acostado allí, y simplemente _tomarlo,_ era algo que elevaba la excitación de Naruto a nuevos niveles. Se sentía lleno de una forma que nunca había estado antes, se sentía vulnerable también, y extrañamente eso se sentía simplemente bien. Su interior estirado, por la gran polla de Sasuke. _La polla de Sasuke Uchiha_. Si Kiba se enterara ¿cómo lo miraría? Estaba haciendo inhumanos ruiditos mientras otro hombre lo taladraba, y ese hombre era nada menos que el despreciable bastardo. Y, _oh dios_ , quería que lo siguiera jodiendo. Definitivamente toda su sangre se había ido a su polla, porque su cerebro claramente no estaba funcionando bien.

Naruto comenzó a vociferar cosas como "sí, ahí", "joder sí", y a emitir algunos grititos ininteligibles de placer. Sasuke, que siempre había detestado que su compañero de equipo sea tan ruidoso, tuvo que admitir que estaba amando ese aspecto en este momento.

Podía observar a su polla entrando y saliendo casi hasta el tope del agujero de Naruto, y esa vista envió una peligrosa oleada de excitación a través de su cuerpo.

Iba a correrse.

No podía correrse antes que Naruto.

Deslizando su mano entre sus dos cuerpos, tomó la polla del rubio entre sus dedos, masajeándola.

—Córrete —le dijo, mientras lo masturbaba furiosamente, y Naruto emitía un jadeo particularmente escandaloso—. Va... mos, hazlo.

Pero ¿cuándo Naruto le había hecho caso en algo?

Desconcertado, su mundo dio vueltas cuando el rubio envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, girándolos a ambos.

Sus cuerpos se habían desconectado en el proceso. Para resolverlo, Naruto se sentó, literalmente, sobre su polla.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Naruto comenzó a moverse, y Sasuke se quedó hipnotizado ante la anatomía danzante del contrario. La polla, pesada y roja, coronada por una pequeña mata de pelo rubio, relucía en la punta con presemen. Y allí, luciendo magnífica contra el six-pack del rubio, Sasuke tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de ojalá poder ser follado por ella. Y a la vez, seguir siendo testigo privilegiado de cómo el rubio se empalaba a sí mismo en su propia polla.

—La quieres —le dijo Naruto, tomando su propio pene y sacudiéndolo desvergonzadamente.

Y para sorpresa de Naruto, y para pesar de él mismo, Sasuke asintió antes de poderlo pensar.

No podía retroceder y mostrarse inseguro, así que cuando Naruto se levantó, y se colocó un condón, él ya había tomado el asunto entre sus manos. Sasuke estaba estirándose a sí mismo con sus dedos bañados previamente en lubricante, después de deshacerse del condón que llevaba puesto.

—Por dios —jadeó Naruto, sus ojos llenos de lujuria—. Eres tan caliente.

Sasuke rio flojamente. Cuando se sintió listo —cuando ya no quería esperar más—, abrió sus largas y níveas piernas, y con la mirada más oscura que Naruto le hubiese visto jamás, lo invitó.

El rubio pudo leerlo en sus ojos: v _en aquí, fóllame ahora._ Era una orden y por primera vez él estaba más que gustoso de obedecer.

Se enterró lentamente en el cuerpo de Sasuke, ignorando los rasguños en su espalda. Cuando finalmente estuvo todo dentro, él gimió en satisfacción. Tuvo miedo de correrse ahí mismo, así que para prevenir que no fuera el primero, tomó la erección del moreno en sus manos como antes él había intentado hacer.

Sasuke tenía su respiración entrecortada y ruidosa, mientras Naruto entraba y salía de su cuerpo con los golpeteos de piel contra piel llenando el ambiente. Pero aparte de eso, no hacía mucho ruido. Por lo que Naruto casi sacó en su totalidad su miembro para volverlo a meter de golpe, arrancándole así a Sasuke un profundo jadeo. Miró a su propia polla siendo envuelta por el culo de moreno, entrando y saliendo, desapareciendo en su cuerpo. Empujó, dos, tres veces más. Y, _oh joder._ Sasuke se apretó deliciosamente alrededor de su miembro, tiras de caliente semen empapando sus estómagos. El ronco gemido que hizo al correrse, su expresión contorsionada en placer, fueron una obra de arte.

Naruto jodidamente dibujaría con carbón esa imagen impresa en sus retinas, sería su nuevo material pajeril favorito.

El rubio sacudió el cuerpo deshuesado de Sasuke unas pocas embestidas más, no perdiéndose detalle de la vista perdida y obnubilada de placer que portaba. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluso su pecho estaba colorado. Y era tan adorable. Y por favor, que bueno que nadie podía leerle la mente y saber que acababa de pensar eso de alguien como Sasuke.

Naruto se corrió, gimiendo y gruñendo, y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Por aproximadamente sesenta segundos, la habitación se llenó de sus respiraciones trabajosas. Ambos chicos intentando volver a sus sentidos y salir del estado post-orgásmico en el que se hallaban, sentían a su vez los fuertes y acelerados latidos del otro contra sus pechos en contacto.

—Pesas —gruñó Sasuke, empujando a Naruto por los hombros—. Anda, muévete.

El rubio se salió de dentro del cuerpo del moreno, se incorporó, se quitó el condón y lo tiró en el tacho de basura en la esquina del vestidor.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan amargado? ni siquiera un orgasmo te quita la cara de estreñido —se quejó Naruto luego de unos segundos, cuando ya terminaron de vestirse y estaban listos para salir al mundo exterior.

—Cállate —dijo Sasuke, colocando ambas palmas en sus propios oídos—. Sólo cállate.

—¡Agh! —gritó antes de lanzársele encima para sacudirlo por los hombros—. ¡Acabamos de tener sexo joder! ¿podrías dejar de ser un bastardo por un minuto?

¿Cómo es que Sasuke podía sacarlo de sus casillas luego de un orgasmo? ¿La amargura era una enfermedad de transmisión sexual acaso? Pero él había tenido sexo seguro.

Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, Sasuke tomó las mejillas de rubio fuertemente en una mano y estampó sus labios juntos.

—¡Mmmm! —gritó Naruto ahogadamente, y luego sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar—. Mmmm...

Cuando Sasuke se separó de él, este se limpió los restos de saliva de la boca, y le dijo:

—Eso fue el cierre. —Anunció Sasuke, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Porque esto no va a volver a pasar.

—¡Claro que no va a volver a pasar! —concordó Naruto. Claramente no había estado pensando la última hora, porque sino no habría terminado con la polla de su mortal enemigo dentro de su culo, o su propia polla dentro del de él—. Quién querría volver a follar contigo, ugh.

Sasuke ya estaba de espaldas, levantando su mano a modo de despedida y contoneando sus caderas al salir. O así le pareció a Naruto, porque su trasero se veía malditamente insinuante.

A pesar de todo lo dicho, en la próxima práctica la semana siguiente, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro solos en el vestuario después de que todos se retiraran, sus miradas intensas y la tensión sexual en el ambiente tan palpable que era difícil respirar.

Bueno, una vez más no hacía daño ¿no?

Y para cuando el _una vez más_ era la sexta vez, se encontraron admitiendo que quizás Sasuke no era tan bastardo como Naruto pensaba, y Naruto no era tan tarado como Sasuke creía. Quizás.


End file.
